A Fatal Attraction
by Eclipsed and Shadowed Heart
Summary: He was a famous actor. "She" held a secret, or two perhaps, that could kill them both. Fate will decide what happens to them, and only time will tell what fate has in store. /Modern AU, yaoi warning. Alois/Ciel, collaboration with ScrewthestandardX. Please R&R!
1. The Beginning

**_Author's note: Okay, let me tell you something NOW before you get upset with me or anything._****  
Yes, my lovely friend ScrewthestandardX has uploaded this same exact story yesterday.  
And before you tell me I have "stolen her idea", I am going to tell you that I am the ****_original_**** creator of the plot AND I was the one who actually created this chapter.  
I am listed as the creator in her upload, and I would like to be seen as the creator.**

**I am not upset with her, because I asked her to upload it as well, since this story is a collaboration between the two of us. I just felt like I needed recognition as the creator. So do not leave hate reviews saying I stole it, because I am actually the one who came up with it all, and this is actually my chapter, written by me. Chapter 2 will be hers, 3 will be mine again, and so forth.**  
**Thank you.**

* * *

Alois was sitting on a couch in his room, freely waving around his favorite toy; a gun his boss got him for Christmas.

The blonde was wearing black leather boots that ended right at the middle of his thigh. He had black shorts (they were VERY short) and he wore a white dress shirt, with a black leather jacket. His eyes were surrounded by heavy eyeliner, but it provided contrast between the boy's eye color and the dark clothing he wore.

He had been working for Claude for many years, and was used to the complicated tasks he was given.

Claude ultimately liked Alois the most, mainly because he had a sharp aim and always hit his target, or he always got his job done. This was pleasant to him; he needed an employee who was able to perform any task without complaint, restraint, or fault.

Alois had a rough childhood and grew to hate almost every human being in existence. Which is why he loved his job. It brought pleasure to him every time he killed someone, and it filled a void that had been empty for most of his life.

The blond heard a knock at the door, and lazily threw his gun across the room as a woman with silvery white hair poked her head inside. "Claude would like to see you, Trancy."

Alois subsequently got up and left the room, with a spring in his step.

Claude sat at his beautiful mahogany desk, his feet happily propped onto it, and he was leaning back into his large leather chair as he was speaking into a cell phone.

The blonde boy with ice blue eyes knocked on his boss's door.

Claude simply yelled "Come in," which in turn, pressed the young boy to enter the room.

"Alois, I have a very important post for you." The man with amber eyes and dark hair looked up at said boy with a solemn expression and pushed up his glasses.

Alois giggled. "I knew you would call me down here." He propped himself down onto the desk and grabbed the man's tie provocatively.

Claude simply swatted his hand away and leaned farther into his chair, placing a hand onto the phone to mute their conversation. "I have no time for your advances. Now listen to me."

Alois pouted in response, and picked up Claude's glass of wine, casually taking a sip. "Alright. What is it you want me to do?"

Claude held up a photo of a young boy, around his age. "Someone wants this punk dead." He said, with his trademark emotionless expression.

Alois choked on the wine as he recognized the person in the photo. "T-That's—"

"Ciel Phantomhive," Claude finished for the boy. "An anonymous source wants him to be gone. There was no motive as far as I am concerned, but that does not matter as long as he paid." Claude greedily held up a large wad of cash in front of the blonde's face.

Alois licked his lips. The mere sight of the money made him drool. He held out his hand, trying to grab it, before Claude pulled it away and stashed it into a pocket somewhere in his trousers.

"I have information that Ciel is hosting a costume party for the premiere of his newest movie tonight. I want you to infiltrate that party, and swiftly kill the boy. No hesitations, and I do not want you to come back until the deed is done." Claude's lips moved upward in a smirk. "If you fail, I will have someone come after you."

Alois's eyes widened as soon as those words left his boss's mouth. Claude wouldn't actually have him die… would he?

Claude gave an expressionless smile. "I most likely guarantee that will not happen, though. You are my most trained employee, and you have not failed before."

"B-But sir, that is so demand—"

"You have exactly one month to get this job done. Do I make myself clear?"

Alois gulped. His tasks were never so specific, and he has never had a deadline before. Whoever wanted the actor dead did not like the boy very much. "Y-Yes, sir…"

"Good." He removed his hand and began speaking into the phone again, dismissing the boy with a wave of his hand.

Alois took the subtle hint and jumped off the desk. As he left the room, he slightly tugged on the collar of his shirt.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ciel sat at his desk, promptly looking at some papers strewn about the surface of the desk. "Sebastian, I really do not want to be working on this movie right now, when I have so many other things I should be getting done."

His agent, Sebastian, was on the phone and was ignoring his complaints as he ranted on about dogs staining his car or whatnot.

Ciel huffed in frustration. He had just recently finished filming a movie and was really looking forward to a well-earned vacation. However, that vacation was not coming soon enough. He had many red carpet events, and many award ceremonies; he just had too much going on.

He gracefully stood up, grabbed his coat, and left the room. "I will be back soon!" He called. However, he knew it was pointless. No one bothered to pay attention to him.

Within a matter of minutes, he was walking around the city of Los Angeles with a pair of sunglasses concealing his eyes, and he walked slowly, admiring all the nice things the stores and boutiques offered to sell.

Ciel's parents died when he was young, and his agent became his new legal guardian. That is when his acting career began. He did love acting at first; he was always nervous but that did not affect his performance. Yet, he slowly got bored of it, and had told Sebastian several times he wanted an early retirement.

Sebastian just ignored him and kept getting him into movies, against the boy's better judgment.

He enjoyed these little slips of freedom. They provided solitude and peace. He felt so confined because of his career, and it was always a blessing to be able to do what he pleased.

He let his guard down for a brief moment and took off his glasses, revealing his dark blue eyes.

Ciel walked into the mansion, clothes tattered and his hair strewn.

Sebastian took sight of the boy and laughed. "I see you have encountered some fans, my lord."

"Shut up and prepare me for the party tonight." He said in an agitated tone, clearly not in the mood for his manager's sly remarks.

* * *

**A/N: If you have already read chapter under my friend's name, fantastic. ScrewthestandardX should have the second chapter of this up and when she does, I will upload both the second and third chapters.**


	2. Guilt

**A/N: Kay guys, I didn't write this chapter. My lovely friend ScrewthestandardX did, and it is amazing :D My writing sucks compared to hers xD Also, I made a few minor edits so I hope she does not mind.**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji. If I did, it would be nothing but crack.**

* * *

Alois tossed one last pair of shorts into his suitcase, just to be safe. Most people would say he's overdone it, with going on thirty-five of the skimpy garments packed into his fancy luggage, but the blonde was sure that if he didn't pack all of his favourites, he would miss them dearly. He wouldn't be home for God knows how long. But he didn't mind, he decided with a smirk. He was going to the greatest city in the world.

-/-

Icy blue eyes scanned the flight schedule frantically, attempting desperately to find the five o' clock to New York, New York before it took off without him. He groaned, squinting in order to try and zero in on what he was looking for- to no prevail.

Just as he was about to give up and go find the entrance himself, he heard a voice behind him.

"Miss, do you need some help?"

Miss? Ooh, he was gonna pop a bitch in the mouth. He turned furiously to slug the bastard that had poked fun at his fashion sense, when he realized who's face, exactly, he was about to rearrange.

Ciel Phantomhive.

He cleared his throat, staring into a single azure eye. The Phantomhive boy, who couldn't be much older than himself, he realized, smiled at him politely, taking a step closer. 'So,' Alois said to himself internally, 'he really thinks I'm a chick.' A smirk played at the blonde's lips as he realized that he could use this.. misunderstanding.. to his advantage. 'The power of love,' he mocked to himself.

"Yes, actually, would you mind?" he replied in his most feminine of voices, flashing the actor a grin. "I'm looking for New York, but I can't seem to.." He trailed off as Ciel nodded.

"New York," he replied in that polite tone of his, "is right there." He pointed to specific place on the sign, guiding Alois by the shoulders into a position in which he could spot it.

The blonde nodded apologetically. "Thanks, um..." He nodded, signaling for Ciel to give his name.

"Ciel," he replied with a smile. "Ciel Phantomhive."

Alois nodded in pretend surprise. "Oh, the actor!"

"Right," he replied softly, his ever-gentlemanlike tone not wavering.

"So," Alois asked cheerily, bouncing up and down with faked curiosity. "Are you headed to the Big Apple, too?" Alois, of course, knew the answer to his question. He'd already tapped into the star's phone calls and hacked into his passport records. But no matter.

Ciel nodded, repositioning his shoulder bag. Alois glanced at it curiously, wondering what was inside.

"Yeah," the bluenette replied, his eyes darting back up to the flight schedule. "I was filming a movie here in LA, but I'm going to put it on hold for a while, go back home." He glanced at Alois, and the blonde wondered if there was some hidden reason behind his sudden change of plans. 'Maybe not,' Alois told himself. 'Actors are weird like that.'

"I'm going there on vacation," Alois offered when Ciel went silent, wishing to continue the conversation. He didn't often have the opportunity to get to know his target this early on, so he wanted to try and take advantage of it.

Ciel nodded a bit absentmindedly, probably not too surprised by Alois's remark. The blonde, unfazed by his obvious disinterest, grinned. "Where are you sitting?"

The shorter of the two shrugged. "Seat 2A."

Alois clasped his hands together, giggling excitedly. "We're right beside each other!"

Despite the fact that Alois was being extremely annoying, Ciel chuckled a bit to himself. 'Sure,' he thought, 'she may be a bit obnoxious, but a little enthusiasm is a nice change of pace.' He smiled warmly at this unknown girl, who, he realized, couldn't be much older than himself. "I don't believe I caught your name."

"Alois," he replied, a grin pulling at his lips. "Alois.. Macken."

-/-

"Can I get you anything, Ma'am?"

Alois glanced up at the Asian flight attendant, shrugging with a drum of his fingers. "Sure, I'll get another round of shrimp." Ciel wiggled his fingers at the small uniformed woman, trying to catch her attention. "Would you mind getting me some more cake?"

She nodded with a smile, disappearing behind a curtain down the aisle.

"Ahhh," Alois sighed, clasping his hands behind his head with a blissful sigh. "This is the life. I wish I had people to get me shrimp all day on a daily basis."

Ciel chuckled, not agreeing with him because, well, he did have people to get him shrimp all day. He didn't like seafood, though, he thought, wrinkling his nose.

Alois noticed the face the boy had made and giggled. "Don't diss the little fish beings."

Ciel just rolled his eyes, muttering about them being gross.

The blonde brushed it off. "So, Phantomhive, tell me about yourself. I wanna know everything." He grinned, perhaps a bit seductively, turning to face the boy beside him.

The actor was a bit taken aback. He was used to people knowing everything about him (hell, even some things he didn't know himself) and he _wasn't _used to people calling him by his last name in such a disrespectful manner. Still, he wouldn't refuse a fan, so he began to speak, sighing. "My name is Ciel Phantomhive. I'm thirteen years old. I've been an actor since I was ten, when my parents died in a house fire. Since that happened, I have lived with my agent and adoptive father, Sebastian Michaelis." He grappled for more details about himself. He wasn't very good at this. "Um.. I like sweets, and I have a girlfriend named Elizabeth, though I don't see her very often."

"A girlfriend, eh?" Alois cut him off, a bit upset that his brilliant plan may have been a bust already.

"Well," he mumbled, "by technical standards, yes, we are together, but I haven't seen her in months, and I rarely ever speak a word to her, though she texts me a bit too much for my liking." He stared straight ahead thoughtfully. "Honestly, it doesn't seem at all as if we're dating, in fact, I'm not sure I really care for her as more than a close friend." He sighed. "But I don't think I could ever bring myself to break things off with her, she's really very sweet."

Ciel stopped, realizing that he may have confided too much in someone he'd just met. "Please, though, don't tell the tabloids that slipped out of my mouth. The last thing I need is a scandal such as that."

Alois nodded, watching as the blue-haired boy rubbed his eyes, appearing overwhelmed. "You don't have to worry," he assured him cheerily. "It's a personal thing, I wouldn't ever tell the press something like that."

Ciel seemed a bit uncertain, but he nodded, taking his hands from his face and placing them on his lap calmly. "Now, why don't _you _tell me about _your_self?"

Alois's eyes widened at the request. Allowing his target into his life, his mind, wasn't a good idea, and was potentially dangerous. But he couldn't just say no when he was playing the innocent sweet girl. So he nodded. "My name is Alois Macken, and I'm fourteen years old. My parents also died, when I was twelve, so I'm living with my.. adoptive father as well- Claude. I like cherries and eggs, and I never leave the house without my shorts." He held up a long, slender leg for Ciel to see. "Or my garters. I like leather, and my favourite colour is green." He finished by turning once again to face the front, hoping Ciel wouldn't ask to know more. He didn't.

"Well," the actor replied, a twinge of a smile on his lips, "it's nice to formally meet you, Alois Macken." He stole a glance at the boy, a slight blush on his cheeks as the blonde noticed.

"You too," the assassin replied softly, smiling sweetly.

And for the first time, Alois realized, he felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, nagging at his brain like a small child. He realized, with a jolt, that it was guilt.


	3. The Invite

**A/N: Yes, I did write this chapter. I had little issues with this; I wanted to make it longer, but I seem to have a problem with increasing the length of this. So I kinda just gave up and decided to upload this piece of... words. I hope I didn't disappoint. And you all know I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

Ciel was getting increasingly nervous.

It wasn't the height, no. He has been on many planes before, because of his busy schedule. It was rare that he traveled by anything else, actually.

It wasn't the fact that he was unguarded. Because he has flown alone on many occasions. He hated the idea of someone supervising him at all times, when he felt he was old enough to handle himself.

It was the fact that the blond next to him was eerily silent.

Alois chatted up a storm when they first boarded the plane; he talked so much Ciel was surprised his ears did not fall off.

But suddenly, the blond just stopped trying to make conversation. The bluenette found it to be quite odd. He shrugged it off at first, but after a few minutes of silence, it started to bother him to the highest degree.

It had now been an hour since they first got on the plane, and they had a few more hours until they reached their destination.

Alois had been silent for the majority of the hour.

To break the stillness, Ciel turned to said boy and made an attempt at a conversation. "Which hotel are you going to be staying at, Alois?"

Alois had a dumbfounded expression. "The Helmsley Park Lane Hotel."

Ciel nodded. "Interesting…"

"Quite." Alois hoped the boy gave up trying to speak to him.

"Where were you born?" Ciel asked, a hint of curiosity in his voice.

Alois's face turned a slight pink color as he quietly cursed himself. He already felt horrible from the conversation earlier, and he didn't want to reveal too much information. But, he supposed it could not hurt to be truthful about some parts of his past, as long as it didn't really expose himself.

"I was born in England. I was an orphan for a while, until Claude took me in… I would be dead if he never found me." he said with a frown, and turned to face the actor.

"I am sorry, that must have been terrible…" Ciel said with a worried expression.

He looked up at Alois, taking in all his features. The way his blond hair framed his countenance made him look innocent. His bangs that looked like they were windswept to the left side of his face made him look weirdly adorable. He noticed that he wore dark eyeliner around his eyes, but no other makeup was visible, suggesting that is all he wore. His ice blue eyes were so mesmerizing, and beautiful.

Ciel did not notice that he opened his mouth. "You are absolutely stunning…" he mumbled.

Alois blushed and looked down at the actor, also taking in his features. This was the first time he actually paid attention to the Phantomhive boy's appearance.

He had dark hair, with small hints of blue and a nice shine. It also framed his face, but most of his features were still visible. A black eye patch adorned his right eye, but the left remained uncovered, and it was a dark blue. The blond could not help but stare back, and after a few minutes he turned his face away to look out the window.

"Do not say such things." His tone was somewhat harsh, "I am a monster. Monsters surely cannot be beautiful."

Ciel was taken aback at his words. "How can you say something like that about yourself?"

"My past made me a monster, Phantomhive." Alois said as his eyes narrowed.

"I am sure that your past does not effect—" Ciel started.

Alois looked back at him with a glare, as he spoke, cutting the younger one off. "You know nothing of my past." He turned back towards the window.

Ciel sighed and faced forward, looking at the back of the chair in front of him. Slowly, he turned to face the boy next to him, and placed a hand on his thigh. "Alois, I am very sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

The latter blushed, and looked back at Ciel with a small smile. "Please, do not worry about me." he said as he reached down and slowly removed the bluenette's hand.

Ciel blushed, and turned away to face the window on the other side of the plane.

The actor was confused. He just met this girl and yet, he felt like he could trust her more than anyone else he knew. He didn't even know her very well.

Alois, on the other hand, could not feel any more guilt. He was practically oozing it, and it was driving him insane. 'Come on Alois…' he thought to himself, 'Try not to lose sight of what really matters.'

The Phantomhive boy leaned onto his shoulder, and fell asleep.

"This is going to be a long flight…" Alois mumbled to himself.

* * *

As soon as they got to New York, Alois shot up and walked out of the plane, leaving a perplexed and drowsy boy behind.

Ciel yawned and stretched as he got up from the seat. It took him a while to register that his partner had long abandoned the air craft.

He quickly got out and tried to find the blond, but to no prevail. After minutes of searching the airport, he gave up and proceeded to collect his luggage. Skillfully grabbing his bags and placing them onto the floor, he looked around some more before collecting his things and walking towards the exit.

Alois stood behind a column, silently watching the actor as he left the airport. He felt somewhat sad to ditch the boy, but he could not let himself become attached to the very person he was trying to eliminate.

Ciel had a look of disdain etched upon his face as he placed his things into the trunk of the limousine Sebastian had rented for him.

Sebastian, who was there to greet him outside of the airport, inquired why he looked upset. Ciel shrugged it off, and climbed into the car. He looked out the window with a slight pout.

"It's no big deal, Sebastian." He said with a blank smile.

Sebastian didn't want to irritate the boy, so he decided not to press further.

"T-There is a girl…" Ciel started, nearly choking on his words.

The raven-haired man began to smirk while studying the boy.

"I met her at the airport… I want her to come to the party. Make sure she gets an invitation."

"What about Ms. Elizabeth? She is going to be upset you found another girl—"

"She will just be attending as a guest." He stated. "I want her to be there. Elizabeth may be my date, but that does not mean I have to spend my evening with her."

"Very well, then." Sebastian said quietly, "Where is she staying? And what is her name?" his agent asked, pulling out a small notepad and a pen, his smirk never once fading away.

"Her name is Alois Macken." Ciel smiled as the name toyed around on his lips. "Alois…" he mumbled.

Sebastian laughed, and nudged the boy with his arm. "You failed to mention the hotel name."

Ciel blushed and nodded. "She said she would be at the Helmsley Park Lane Hotel."

The manager started to snicker and was unable to remove the smirk from his face as he wrote down the names of both the girl, and the hotel. "Consider it done."

"Wipe that look off your face, while you're at it." Ciel said with a mere wave of his hand. "It makes me quite uncomfortable. Also, I am not here for your amusement. So, quit laughing."

"Yes, my lord." He replied, his laughter still audible.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it, my short chapter. I will get chapter 5 up as soon as chapter 4 is finished. ^^**

**-Vicky**


	4. Shrimp

**A/N: Kay guys, I did not write this chapter, again. If you have been paying attention, we have been taking turns writing chapters.  
So, the lovely ScrewthestandardX wrote this.  
**  
**We do not own Kuroshituji. It would be filled with shota waffles if we did.**

* * *

Alois's hands shook as he read aloud the letter that had been delivered to his room a few moments ago. "Dear Alois Macken.." He paused, his eyes widening. There was only one person to whom he had given that name. Only one person that knew which hotel he'd checked into. Only one person old fashioned and formal enough to send a letter in this day and age- Ciel Phantomhive.

He continued, struggling to reading the elegant calligraphy with such an unsteady grip. "You have been honored with an invitation to the Phantomhive Mansion to attend a party on Friday, October the Fourteenth. Celebrations will begin at Nine o' Clock, and formal attire is not required. We hope to see you there. Sincerely, the Phantomhive family." His eyes were wide as he lowered the letter, setting it down on the small end table provided by the hotel.

He slumped onto the small loveseat in the corner of his hotel room, completely taken aback. That Ciel would want to invite him to a party at his mansion.. maybe his plan was working after all. Did Ciel trust him?

Alois realized with a purse of his lips and a furrow of his brow that he didn't _want _the Phantomhive boy to trust him. He felt deceitful, underhanded, and catty. Maybe toying with Ciel's emotions had been a bad idea. Maybe he shouldn't have accepted his assistance at the airport. Of course, it wasn't as if he'd never met any of his targets before the action began, but looking back, all of the other targets had been terrible men and women- people who had killed and lied and cheated eighteen times more than Alois ever would in his life. But Ciel.. he was an innocent boy, still a minor, hardly even a teenager. He had his whole life ahead of him, his career, parties, friends, and falling in love.

The tall boy shook his head, blonde hair flying. Love? Why the hell had that word even crept into his thoughts? Love wasn't real, as he had been shown time and time again. It was just a falsified feeling, made plausible by believers. It was a myth, much like the Loch-Ness Monster, or Bigfoot. It was just a figment of everyone's imagination, clung onto because, well, if you don't have love, what do you have?

Alois shook his head, tracing back to his original thought. He did, indeed, feel bad about what he was doing to Ciel. For some reason, though he was here in the first place to kill him, the last thing he wanted to do was see him get hurt.

He suddenly cursed himself for sliding so deeply into thought. It was already October Fourteenth, after all. He would go to the party, and he would associate with Ciel as little as possible. It was that simple.

He didn't want to get close to his target, no one would. A two-year-old would understand the issue in that.

But, as he dug through his things looking for a formidable pair of thigh-highs, he couldn't help but wonder if it could be avoided, or worse, if he really _wanted _it to be.

-/-

Alois dodged through the crowds, pushing his way around. He just wanted to find the food, and occupy himself. People stared at his knee-high lace-up boots, and he caught a few eyes on his shorts. Normally, he would've enjoyed the attention, but right now, it jut felt suffocating.

He had been greeted at the door by a raven-haired man in a black suit, who he'd taken to be Ciel's agent. The man had called him by his name as he allowed him in, which lead him to believe that Ciel had been talking about their encounter. The blond wasn't hard to recognize, but only if you were aware of the fact that he wore hooker boots and booty shorts. Alois felt a pang in his stomach as he imagined Ciel gushing about his skimpy attire. It wasn't a bad feeling, necessarily, just more like nervousness.

His thoughts were cut off as he was spotted by a certain blue-haired boy, who waved shyly, the man he was conversing with turning to see who the actor had greeted. Alois had no choice. He plastered a cheery smile onto his face, waving excitedly and standing on his tiptoes in order to see over the people.

He watched as Ciel promptly ended his conversation and made his way over to where he stood, greeting him warmly.

"Alois," he addressed with a slight smile. "I.. I'm glad you came."

The blond giggled sweetly, suddenly feeling a bit dizzy. "Well, of course I did, Ciel," he replied, still making an attempt to make his voice higher. "Why wouldn't I?"

The bluenette averted his gaze, shrugging a bit. "Well, the way you escaped the plane like Houdini, I kind of figured..." he trailed off, deciding not to say 'that you never wanted to see me again.'

Alois just smiled apologetically. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just had so many things to do, and I was tired on top of it." He grinned warmly, though he felt rather lightheaded. "I figured that if you wanted to see me again, you'd contact me. I guess I was right."

The conversation continued for a few minutes. Ciel made little movements as they spoke. A small smile. He touched Alois's arm. He gradually stepped closer. His hand was on the boy's shoulder. He was giggling. Their bodies were nearly touching. And then..

Alois was hit hard with a wave of nausea, his hand coming up to his mouth. Ciel noticed with a cock of his head. "Are you alright?"

He was about to say yes, but he thought better of it as his stomach did a flip, shaking his head. The last thing he wanted to do was lose his lunch all over the beautiful marble floor. "Actually," he mumbled, "I feel like shit. I think I'm gonna.. pass out or something." He waved the hand that wasn't over his lips to signal that he was alright. "D-do you have a bathroom or something?"

The blunette went to point the boy to the other end of the hall, but changed his mind quickly. "Well, yes, but it's probably occupied. Let me take you to mine."

Alois was too sick to recognize the potential of the situation as Ciel took him by the hand and led him up the stairs, earning a few stares from the guests.

The older boy glanced around on his way to the bathroom, taking note of the beautiful art and detailing that decorated the walls. The home really was beautiful, though it was no wonder that the small boy had so much money. He was an amazing actor.

He was soon led by Ciel into a huge master bathroom, and he gasped a bit in awe. It was bigger than his bedroom and closet combined. The bluenette sat the taller boy down on the toilet lid, adorned with a fluffy blue cover. Alois moaned a bit, feeling worse by the moment.

"If you need to get sick", Ciel instructed, wetting a washcloth in the unusually large sink, "then by all means.."

Alois shook his head, though he was pretty sure that he was going to do it eventually. He didn't want to do something so embarrassing in front of Ciel, in his bathroom.

The actor turned off the sink and made his way over to the blond, brushing his platinum bangs away in order to press the cold cloth to his forehead. "You're feverish", he informed, using his fingers to move any stray hairs from Alois's now flushed face. "Damned shrimp," the bluenette mumbled, shaking his head. "This is why I hate seafood."

Alois wanted to argue that it was wonderful, but the very thought of food nearly made him gag, so he kept quiet, accepting that it probably was the airplane shrimp that had thrown him off. By now his stomach was hurting, too, sharp cramps stabbing through his gut. He groaned a bit, grabbing a hold of Ciel's shoulder to keep himself steady. The actor just stared into his eyes, flipping the makeshift cold compress over as the original side warmed with the older boy's body heat.

They stayed like that for a good ten minutes, Ciel turning the watered-down piece of cloth over every now and again, trying to keep something cold on Alois's forehead at all times. Alois just sat, his face twisted a bit with the nausea he felt, his eyelids fluttering closed once in a while, which was rewarded with them snapping open. He did _not _want to fall asleep on Ciel Phantomhive's toilet after eating five rounds of bad shrimp. This was degrading enough as it was.

He was aware of Ciel's hand running up and down his arm comfortingly, and the contact point tingled. Then again, his whole body tingled. But this was different. It was a good kind of tingling, not the burning kind like he felt in every one of his other nerves at the moment.

"Are you alright?" Ciel asked, concern in his voice.

Alois just nodded, afraid that if he spoke, he'd start feeling like he was about to throw up again. It'd been a long time since he'd felt this. No one comforted him when he was sick anymore- that had left with his mother. For years, he'd spent his nights that he had the flu sleeping on the bathroom floor and wishing that he had some decent Pepto-Bismol. But here, with the actor standing in front of him, making sure he was doing alright, it brought things back for him. It felt nice.

He sucked in a deep breath, then let it out slowly, feeling a bit better, though he still felt as if he was on fire.

Alois was surprised by Ciel's next move, the bluenette bringing one arm behind the boy's neck, and the other in the crook of his legs, picking him up bridal-style with a grunt.

"What are you doing?" Alois mumbled, noticing the struggle that the younger boy had to put up in order to carry him.

"Taking you to lie down", he replied breathlessly, kicking a door, different than the one they came into, open with his foot and revealing a giant room. It had blue walls, and a canopy bed, complete with an array of expensive-looking dark-wood furnishings, spread around across the expanse of it. Alois took this to be Ciel's bedroom, and just snuggled into the boy's chest, allowing himself to be carried to the bed and laid down as gently as possible, the actor tucking him into a comforter that (of course) was also an intense shade of royal blue. The blond let out a sigh, pulling the covers up to his chin. "Please don't go", he whispered, not sure whether Ciel planned on getting back to the party.

"Of course not," the smaller of the two replied with a slight smile. "I'm right here."

On that note, Alois finally allowed his eyes to fall closed, and soon he was engrossed in a blanket of sleep, comforted by Ciel's presence, and having never slept so soundly.


	5. Teeny, Tiny Backstory

**A/N: This is a chapter actually written by moi! I ran out of ideas. I am having a huge writer's block. So, this chapter is mainly _backstory_ so you can get to know the characters well. But, I did somewhat make it into a story at the very end, because I really did not want to type out events of the story and leave ScrewthestandardX hanging with nothing to write. I have a bad habit of making things go a lot faster when they shouldn't.  
**  
**Anyways, I hope I did not disappoint!**

I am too lazy to type a disclaimer. Whatever, you all know by now that my name is not Yana Toboso.

* * *

Alois was the kind of boy that grew up without a parental figure at all. He didn't have anyone to teach him right from wrong.

At a young age, he began stealing, just to ensure his survival. An orphan in England could not survive very well on their own. It was almost impossible.

He was also the kind of person who did not like to speak of his past.

Necessarily, his experience made him stronger. It may have even shaped the person he grew up to be.

However, the more Alois thought about it, the more he hated the person he had become.

He did not have an issue with himself at first. He felt that his job brought him joy, and he had decent housing, and was always kept full. Claude was like a father to him; and a father figure is something the blond never had in his life.

As long as he pleased his "father", he was treated fairly well. Truth be told, Claude did not like to hurt the boy. He accepted Alois as a son, and hated it whenever he had to be harsh to him.

This is why Alois never failed a task. He hated the idea of being disowned by Claude.

He only met Ciel recently, but… the boy was changing his life, and his perception of himself.

Alois never really thought about his life or lifestyle before. He just went out, and killed, doing what he was told. He didn't feel like analyzing himself, and he didn't feel like giving up the "easy" life, so he just continued what he was doing.

He thought that what he was doing was a good thing. Because the people he was normally hired to kill were evil people, who raped, stole, and maybe even murdered.

Ciel didn't do anything, though. To anyone. And Alois, for the first time ever, felt regret for what he was hired to do. It pained him to think that he would have to kill this blameless minor.

He genuinely did not want to kill the young actor, especially when he had his whole life ahead of him.

But what would become of the Trancy boy if he did not do his job?

Sure, Claude may have cared for Alois, like his son. Yet, he would unquestionably have the boy killed if he did not do his trade. He said specifically to the blond that he would send someone after him to kill him, and ever since then, Alois has been petrified with nightmares.

Alois feared death at the hands of the only authority figure he respected. He feared many things, in fact.

As he slept, he had plenty of time to dwell on the things that happened to him.

He dreamt about the night his adoptive brother and best friend died. His name was Luka, and he was a little younger than Alois. Luka died at a very young age… and after his death, Alois became afraid of being abandoned.

He dreamt about all the years he was sexually abused. He just let that disturbing pedophile rape him, touch him provocatively, and do only God knows what to him.

He dreamt about all the cold nights he spent out in the middle of dreary London, clearly dying while society just constantly spit at him. Countless faces just looked down on him, calling him worthless, disgusting, or unimportant.

Those people are what made him despise humanity with a passion.

What have people become? Have we really turned into beings who lie to keep friends, bring others down to boost our self esteem, and look down upon others less fortunate?

The blond boy was once known as the weak orphan living in poverty on the streets of London. But now he is known to many as the best assassin in England, in the United States, and maybe even in the world.

His hatred for people is what drove him to the top.

Ciel Phantomhive, on the other hand, threatened to change that. He made Alois shameful of his past. He made him lament over his present decisions, and lastly, he made him question his future.

His past made him who he was. And Alois Trancy was not proud of any of it anymore.

Ciel Phantomhive, on the other hand, did not have a terrible childhood compared to that of the "Macken girl".

Yes, he lost his parents at a young age, but he did have the opportunity to be raised for the first few years of his life by them.

They were famous actors as well, so they had a busy schedule with all the filming and whatnot. Ciel, nonetheless, was always their top priority and they did whatever they could to protect him, raise him, and give him all their love.

After the tragic house fire that killed his family, Ciel began to follow in his parent's footsteps. He had this ambition to make his mother and father proud of him, no matter the cost.

Since then, he had been in countless box office successes, and had made millions of dollars, all in the Phantomhive name.

He never really thought about his history, because it had been fairly good to him. Of course, he would be mauled by fans on a regular basis, or he would be forced to go to events that he wouldn't give a rat's ass about, but it did kind of bring him joy to see that he could make people smile.

That was his intention whenever he played a role; to be able to make someone laugh, or smile, or to even be the one person that lifts someone's spirits was like a dream-come-true to him. He never had the liberty of really being able to do so until he started acting. Acting is what gave him his purpose.

He didn't care about the reviews.

He didn't care about the girls.

He didn't care about the money.

He didn't care about the fame.

All he cared about was his fans. Ciel genuinely cared for his admirers. Which would explain why he always spent time signing autographs, taking pictures, and just spending time with them.

He also had a heart of gold. He donated to many charities whenever possible, and one his favorite activities was to visit sick children in hospitals. On occasion, he would visit nursing homes, or he would travel to poor countries to help build schools or do anything to help those in worse conditions.

Ciel Phantomhive was an angel. Unlike the Trancy boy. Nevertheless, Ciel was unaware of the blond's past.

As Ciel watched the blond sleep in his bed, he couldn't help but stare. He thought that Alois looked adorable in his sleeping form. He watched as the boy's chest rose up and down slowly, indicating that he was in a deep sleep.

Ciel sat at the edge of the bed observing him, and smiled.

There was something about the "Macken girl" that drove the actor closer to the hired gun. He had no idea why he felt so attached to him.

In Ciel's eyes, Alois was the cutest and most striking thing he had ever laid eyes on.

Not a single person or item compared to the gracefulness of the assassin.

Alois, conversely, begged to differ. He truly contemplated how dirty and hideous he was, and came to the conclusion that even scum was more attractive than himself.

Ciel believed, despite what the blond had said earlier about being a monster, that Macken was the most stunning thing he had ever seen. Elizabeth was beautiful, but she did not compare to Alois.

This was a terrible philosophy though, considering that "Alois Macken" was not even a female.

This lead to another thing Alois feared.

He was afraid that Ciel would discover he was not a girl. He worked so hard to develop this persona to get close enough to Ciel, and to finish the job. Alois had the actor eating out of the palm of his hand. Which only made him feel more guilty. He did not want the boy to trust him.

Ciel was powerless, and provided his trust despite his better judgement. For some unknown reason, Alois was more trustworthy to Ciel than Sebastian or anyone else ever was.

Sebastian was his manager. He would do anything to raise Ciel's popularity, even if it meant starting a scandal. The boy could not let his good name be tarnished.

He sat at the bed and turned his head to look out the window, contemplating the benefits of confiding in the new acquaintance. He had no idea tell for sure if the blond would tell the press or not, yet he had the strangest feeling that Alois would not tell a soul.

After thinking for a few more minutes, the bluenette looked back down at the sleeping form underneath the sheets. He slowly got up and began walking towards the door, when he heard an eerily recognizable voice in the hallway calling out to him.

"Ooooh, Ciiiieeeeel!" the voice called. Ciel heard the letters being extended longer than necessary, which was harshly familiar as well. It suddenly dawned on him who the high-pitched voice belonged to.

Damn it.

* * *

**A/N: Ooooooh, cliff hanger! Aha, I love writing those.  
This chapter is a smidge longer than my other ones. That is probably because I do better with being descripitive and explanatory than with writing out actual details of a plot.**

Anyways, I did manage to develop a little more into the story without a whole lot happening, so we will see how my friend continues this. Thanks for reading!  
-Vicky


	6. Because It's the Truth

**A/N: I DID NOT WRITE THIS CHAPTER, GAIZ :DDD**

**I do not own Kuro, blah blah blah, I like your writing Zoe~**

* * *

Ciel panicked a bit upon hearing his girlfriend. This situation wasn't what it looked like, of course, but as if Elizabeth would believe that. He frantically grappled for something to tell her, his mind racing. But no matter how hard he thought, he drew a blank. So, trying to be as nice about getting her the hell away as he could, he turned to a classic solution.

He locked the door.

At the exact moment that his hand left the doorknob, he could hear it being replaced with another on the opposite end, turning it to no prevail.

"Ci-eel," the blonde whined, still turning the knob as if by some sorcery it would become magically unlocked. "Ciel, I know you're in there!"

The bluenette slumped against the wall, furrowing his brow. He felt horrible about lying to his girlfriend, but he couldn't have her seeing this. She'd most definitely get the wrong idea.

"Ciel!" she repeated, this time in an almost angry tone. "Ciel, I know that you have a girl in there with you! Everyone at the party is talking about it."

The actor let out a groan, mentally kicking himself for not having been more discreet upon taking Alois upstairs. He could've gone with the back staircase, he realized, cursing under his breath.

"Look, Elizabeth," he tried to explain, "it's not what you think it is. She's sick."

He heard a scoff from outside the door. "Oh, then by all means, heal her with your-"

The petite boy cut her off. "It's not like that, Elizabeth! She had some bad shrimp, that's all. I took her upstairs so she could lie down. She just needs some rest, and perhaps a bit of Ibuprophen."

Ciel could hear his girlfriend's voice waver as she spoke again, and he sighed. "Ciel", she argued, "she could've just gone home."

He shook his head, his gaze on the floor. "That wouldn't be right, and you know it."

The boy expected a response, a snide remark, but all he heard was silence. He hit the door with his knuckle, once, promptly, urging her to speak. "Elizabeth..."

"Why do you expect me to believe that, Ciel?" she inquired angrily, though the young boy could tell by her tone that she was crying.

"Because it's the truth," he mumbled, digging his nails into the carpet.

Her only response was a round of footsteps, walking away, down the hall, and clicking across the tile to the stairs. He listened until he could hear them no more, defeated, embarrassed, and degraded.

Then, as if on cue, the "Macken girl" began to stir, yawning, 'her' eyes popping open.

"What are you doing over there?" the blond inquired, spying Ciel pushed up against the door.

He was about to shake his head, tell 'her' it was nothing, but something in Alois's eyes told him that it was alright, that he could tell 'her'. He sighed, standing up. "It was Elizabeth." He paused, trying to grab a hold of the right words. "Apparently.. she caught wind of our going upstairs together. Everyone has, actually." He glanced at the ground, his mouth dry. "I think.. I think it's over, between Elizabeth and I. It wasn't proclaimed but.." he looked back up at Alois, who's eyes held sympathy. "But I could hear it in her voice."

Suddenly, Alois was out of bed with his arms around Ciel, holding him tightly. The bluenette, taken aback yet comforted by the 'girl's' embrace, buried his face in 'her' chest, allowing himself to be held. He couldn't help but notice, with a slight blush, that 'she' was rather flat-chested for a girl. Still, he shrugged it off, knowing that things such as that were trivial, though his blush refused to fade.

"Did you love her?" the assassin asked calmly, stroking the boy's hair.

Ciel thought for a moment before shaking his head. "No, I don't think I did."

"Will there be a scandal?"

The actor sniggered. "Definitely."

"Sorry," he replied, holding his target a bit closer. "You didn't have to do this for me."

The smaller of the two simply smiled, pulling away a bit to look at the 'girl' that held him, staring into icy blue eyes.

He couldn't help but think how beautiful 'she' was, with her soft, porcelain skin, 'her' catlike eyes, and 'her' full lips. 'Her' hair was adorable, the way it was mussed up in a sort of effortless way, sticking out in funny directions but still managing to look pretty. 'Her' voice was like silk, and 'her' smile was indescribable. Not to mention the fact that it was hard to take your eyes off those long legs of 'hers'. He realized suddenly that he liked 'her', that this was what truly having feelings for someone felt like. It was that flutter in your stomach that appeared when you saw the person, that slight blush that crept upon your cheeks when they said or did something sweet. It was that longing to hold them, to be held by them, and just have them near. It was that desire to make them yours, proclaim it, brag about it, tell everyone that this is the person you care for and you're not afraid to admit it.

Ciel's stomach was doing flips as his hand found it's way to Alois's face, his other to 'her' waist. He blushed madly as he leaned in closer, his eyes fluttering closed and his lips reaching out. He didn't even have to finish- Alois closed the gap halfway, 'her' lips molding to Ciel's and taking form of them, pressing gently against them. The kiss was soft, and sweet, yet Ciel found himself pushing 'her' up against the wall the kiss intensifying a bit. Before his lips could part or his hands could begin to roam, the blond pushed him away gently, his face crossed with an apologetic expression.

"I-I'm sorry," Ciel began to mumble, but Alois interrupted.

"You don't want to do this," he assured the actor, his lips still tingling from the touch.

Ciel shot him a questioning glance, but Alois cut in once again before he could say anything.

"I'm not.. what you want."

All this earned was another puzzled expression from the younger boy, and a squeak of question.

"Ciel, I-" he glanced down, ashamed of himself. "I'm a boy.


	7. Worst Nightmare

**A/N: This chapter is once again, mine. I am sorry it is so short Dx I had a different plan as far as the plot goes, but it was changed with Zoe's chapter xD So, I had to change the plot of my chapter to match hers.  
Also, I aologize that this chapter is very short, but after her chapter, I really had no idea what to write.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, and I never will. ;3;**

* * *

Ciel was flabbergasted. "A-A what?" he managed to make out, nearly choking on his words.

Ciel started to like Alois, more than he had ever liked anyone else.

It may have been a short time period, but it did not take longs for feelings to develop. Hell, Ciel might have been in love. He had never felt this strong an attraction to anyone before. Alois was the first.

Hearing the words "I am a boy" completely challenged everything he believed.

It ruined all the plans he had kind of formulated, involving the blond. He imagined many romantic nights with the two of them, and many days together.

Ciel was so confused. Did liking Alois make him a homosexual? He was unaware that he was not a girl. It was probably his fault, as well. At the airport, he just assumed Alois was a girl. The blond was probably very irritated, but most likely did not want to sound rude or make things awkward.

Then again, he did wear the shortest shorts ever and the longest boots. Ciel had never before seen a boy wear clothing like that. Prostitutes, sure. But never boys.

Ciel also questioned why Alois waited this long to tell him. Was there something he was hiding? The bluenette felt like he could trust the blond, but now he wasn't so sure of what he should believe anymore.

Alois cleared his throat and began speaking in his normal voice, a good octave or two lower than the feminine voice he used when they first met. "Ciel, let me explain…" Alois started.

Ciel quickly shook his head. "What the hell is your problem?"

The blond looked down shamefully at the floor once again.

Ciel couldn't help but stare. Alois Macken… was a boy… This explained the flat chest, and somewhat masculine features.

But something was not registering. How could a boy be so beautiful? How could a boy wear such skimpy clothing? _How could a boy wear makeup?_

Some things did make sense with this revelation, and others did not.

Alois was becoming uncomfortable. He hated being stared at. He shifted, hoping to release some of the tension, but it failed miserably.

Ciel still sat there staring at the blond, astonished and mouth hanging ajar.

Alois was really good at lying.

The blond sat there against the wall, while still observing the bluenette. He had no way to tell what was going through his mind.

He imagined that Ciel was confused, and possibly even disgusted. Alois believed himself that he was a repulsive creature.

Alois thought he hated humanity. However, Ciel was an exception.

He was in love with the boy. That is why he felt such strong feelings to the Phantomhive actor. Alois was in love.

He thought about it for a while. This made him a homosexual. But Ciel was the only boy Alois could ever imagine having feelings for, so did this make him gay? Possibly so.

He failed. He tried so hard to not become attached to his target, but he was unsuccessful. He was in love, which was the exact opposite of what he originally intended.

This new expansion made his job that much more difficult.

"What are you?" Ciel scooted backwards, an upset expression replacing the surprised one. "Are you some sort of spy?" he whispered, carefully monitoring the blond, and swallowed before gracefully standing up.

Alois followed suit and stood up as well, before unlocking the door. "No, Ciel Phantomhive," He said in a quite tone, while he lowered head and stared at said boy, the darkness around his eyes making him look menacing. "I am your worst nightmare." He finished, opening the door and running out of the room.

He ran through the hallway, as fast as possible, while reaching into his boot to pull out a small pistol he had stashed in there at all times.

Alois had to do it. He had to kill the boy, whether he loved him or not.

Ciel walked outside of the room and tried to run after the blond, but was too late. It appeared that Alois had already left.

"Damn it…" he mumbled.

He slowly walked back down the stairs to the location of the party, all eyes aimed at him.

"I am sorry to have left unexpectedly," he began, "but a dear friend of mine was sick, and I had to make sure 'she' was alright." He finished with a nod.

He heard murmurs and whispers throughout the room shortly, but paid little attention to it.

For the rest of the evening, Ciel chatted with his guests. However, it wasn't the same without that cheerful blond next to him.

He cursed himself for thinking such things, but he couldn't help it.

Alois, meanwhile, stood at the top of a hidden staircase and aimed his gun at the boy.

"Three…" he said as he took a deep breath. "Two…" he mumbled, closing one of his eyes to get better focus. "One…" he whispered, a tear trailing down his cheek. He had his finger on the trigger, and began squeezing slowly…

* * *

**A/N: Again, I apologize for the length, but I had nothing else to write ;u;**

**And yay! Another cliff hanger! Love you all, my children.~  
-Vicky**


	8. Second Thoughts

**A/N: I did not write this chapter. It completely belongs to the lovely Nicore.**

**However, we do not nown Kuroshitsuji. Derp.**

* * *

Alois's eyes widened as he was hit with a wave of nausea, his vision blurring. "Fuck!" he cursed softly, standing up and covering his mouth. "Now?" he whispered, suppressing a gag. "Now, of all times?"

But, even Alois knew that you can't argue with bad shrimp.

He speed-walked back down the hall, trying desperately to remember which door he had been led into an hour or so ago. He took a guess, darting into one of the many maple, molded doors on the left, his eyes nearly rolling back into his head in relief. He managed to make it to his destination, not tossing his cookies all over the wonderfully tiled floors.

-/-

Ciel glanced up at the stairwell, having seen a flash of yellow. The figure was blonde, had hooker boots.. definitely.. Alois?

He quickly excused himself and pushed through the crowd a bit too roughly, making his way up the stairs two at a time. He was _not _going to lose that boy again, especially considering how much he missed him within just fifteen minutes or so.

He glanced down the hallway, noting the hollowness. "Empty," he muttered, feeling rather defeated. He was about to turn back when he noticed something that gave him a spark of hope- an open bathroom door.

-/-

Alois would've groaned if he wasn't heaving his guts out, having heard footsteps outside. He hoped to God that it wasn't Ciel. That would just be too much humiliation in one day. Falling asleep on his bed, admitting that he was a boy, and depositing his half-digested lunch in his toilet? He didn't even want to think about it. But his worries were not unfounded as he heard a very familiar voice saying his name.

Before he knew it, there was a hand on his back, rubbing back and forth comfortingly as the blond coughed and spluttered into the toilet, on his hands and knees like a damned dog. He felt beyond stupid, and he was sure that while his face was flushed with sickness, a good half of it was due to embarrassment. Ciel didn't seem to mind the awkwardness, however, as his palm ran around the small of the boy's back. He simply stared at the boy, his expression soft, humming a soft tune of no name.

Alois was taken aback. He had figured that Ciel hated him, after all the deceit, and he didn't even know the half of it yet. But here the actor was, sitting with him as he _puked in his bathroom _and trying to make him feel better. He wasn't sure what was up with this boy, but the assassin knew that he was a damn piece of work.

The older of the two eventually sat up, and there Ciel was, holding out a tissue, a faint smile on his mouth. The blond took it gratefully, trying to be discreet as he blew his nose and wiped his mouth, promptly tossing the paper cloth in the toilet before either of them got an unwanted look at it. He flushed it, averting his gaze with abashment, his cheeks pink.

A stick of gum, already unwrapped by Ciel, was thrust in his face, and the blond took it between his teeth gratefully, glad he didn't have to go through the awkwardness of staying ten feet away from the younger boy as not to damage his sense of smell. He chewed it slowly, gradually turning to face the bluenette with a pang of nervousness. He was hoping he'd never have to see him again.

Ciel once again surprised him, taking him by the waist and pulling him close. "Feel better?" he muttered into blond hair, staring down.

The boy couldn't help but nod. He did feel a lot less sick, and a bit more energized, though hunger pangs were stabbing through his gut.

The petite boy simply mimicked the other, nodding slowly, his grasp on the older's waist tightening a bit.

Alois sighed into Ciel's chest, his hand slowly creeping around the bluenette's neck and entangling in his slate-aqua hair gently. He liked this closeness, even if Ciel didn't mean anything by it, even if he was only being kind, he wanted to enjoy this moment, just for a little while.

An electric feeling ran through Alois's body as the actors small hands began to roam around his back, his fingertips grazing the surface. It made him.. happy. He liked it when Ciel touched him in such an intimate, affectionate way. He wished it could last. He wished that he didn't have this job.

With that thought, solutions began to race through Alois's mind like a stallion, his brain trying to dream up something, anything, to get him out of this nightmare, and bring Ciel with him. He wanted this to last for as long as possible, and if he could only have a month.. he didn't want to think about that.

But at the same time, how could he justify wanting to run away with Ciel? The boy wouldn't understand, he would want to know why there was this sudden urge to get out of the eye of everyone, and go out on their own. But it kept tormenting him, teasing him. He wanted the boy to be his, and he wanted it to happen as soon as possible.

Still, he didn't think Ciel was gay, in fact, he had only just discovered it about himself. What would the young star think if Alois randomly professed his love, asking him to be his? The outcome could be tragic.

However, it would not leave him alone. It nagged, it whined, it tugged in his shirt like a child. He wanted to ask him. He had to ask him.

He brought his head up, inches away from Ciel's face. It was a test, really, a test to see how the boy would react to the opportunity. A test he passed with flying colours.

The actor brought their mouths together, his hand grasping the blond's head for dear life, keeping him against his lips. But Alois wouldn't have pulled away even if given the opportunity. He kissed his love passionately, intensely, wanting to pack every emotion into this one moment, this one kiss. He wanted Ciel to know how he felt without him _really _saying it. He didn't want to voice something so deep, at least, not yet.

They broke the kiss for air after a good thirty seconds, both of them panting a bit. Both stared into the others' eyes solemnly, each wondering what the other was thinking. Alois, of course, was arguing with himself over whether or not to make his move. Was it too soon to ask something so serious? But could it ever be enough time within just a month? He shook his head a bit. Really, it was now or never. He had to do it before he changed his mind, before second thoughts got the better of him.

"Ciel," Alois whispered, working up the courage to say what he wanted. "Ciel, will you.. would you.. possibly.." he trailed off, trying to figure out how to make the inquiry. "For reasons that I wouldn't like to state at this moment," he explained, his voice a bit stronger, "I cannot be with you in the public eye. So.. hypothetically speaking.. if we were to.. be together.. would you consider.." he paused, looking down with a twinge of pink still on his cheeks. "Might you.. run away with me?"


	9. Hypothetically Speaking

**A/N: FINALLY BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER. I was having a really bad case of writer's block, and it never really went away yet. But I decided to type this out anyway. I hope my writer's block did not effect the quality of my writing :/**

**And my name is not Yana Toboso. So I obviously do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

**I also apologize; my computer is retarded so if you get updates multiple times, I am sorry :c**

* * *

Ciel was having problems collecting his thoughts…

He realized he loved Alois. Truly loved him, despite the lies that were told between them.

He just stood, staring at the blond, once again too shocked to speak.

Where would they go? What would they do?

With Ciel being so famous, it would take forever to get away from the press. But on the other hand, he would be alone, and free to do what he wanted; most importantly, he would be with the person he loved.

He might be shunned from society, and that would devastate him. He worked so hard to build his name.

Alois also knew his own consequences to this. He would surely be hunted down for failing, as well as leaving his job. The blond, whoever didn't mind, really. He would do anything for the young actor, even if it meant risking his life.

The blond grabbed Ciel's hands and looked at him expectantly, with his eyes shining, full of hope.

The bluenette just looked down, still trying to clear his head before he just gave the boy a response. There were so many things at stake.

He loved him. Truly loved him. And they barely met. This was so weird to Ciel, since he expected it to take forever to fall for someone…

Ciel didn't really tolerate many people, even though he was very polite to them. So, to any outsiders, the bluenette being attracted by someone like Alois was surprising, and a total mystery as to why.

Ciel continued looking down. 'Is this… what I really want?' he thought to himself.

"Ciel…" Alois said his name, almost begging. It looked like he was about to cry.

It hurt the actor to see such a beautiful thing crumbling right in front of him, especially because it was his fault.

"Alois, I…" Ciel started. He didn't even have the slightest idea what he was going to say.

Said boy just continued looking at him, slightly squeezing his hands as well.

The younger one of the two had to think about what he was going to articulate. However, his mind was still full of a lot of things he was trying to register, so he wasn't exactly sure what he wanted to say.

"Please…" At this point, the blond was already crying. Alois hated how weak he was.

Ciel sighed, and began speaking. "Alois…" he started, "I love you."

The older boy stopped crying, and slightly let go of Ciel's hands.

"It's quite remarkable, really…" the actor said with a small smile, which of course made Alois melt. "I haven't even known you for very long, but something about you is special."

The assassin could practically feel the color rush to his face.

"You are so beautiful… Despite what you say. Do not make yourself believe you are not, because that could not be further from the truth." Ciel's face went solemn.

"How could I possibly be beautiful? To anyone?" Alois asked. He wanted to know what made him stand out to the boy.

"Your eyes are the perfect blue, like an ocean. I could easily get lost in them; it's not like I haven't before. Your smile is brighter than sunrise."

Alois's face was heating up, rapidly.

"Your laugh is like music to my ears. It's also very adorable, and it reminds me of all the children I have seen in the past. Those kids mean the world to me."

The blond nodded in response, and Ciel laughed.

"Your hair is also bright as well. It suits you, and it frames your face, bringing attention to all your lovely features. I must say, your eyeliner brings out the color in your eyes, too."

The older boy looked at him with a puzzled expression. "You could tell I wear it?"

"It's quite noticeable." He said with a laugh. "You have so much of it on, really."

Alois laughed, then suddenly frowned. "Where is this conversation going?"

"I have no idea. I don't really know what to say right now." He rubbed the back of his head.

"It's a simple question. You're acting as if I just asked you if you would murder someone." Alois frowned more at his comparison.

"I know, I know…" Ciel sighed. "Are you asking figuratively? Or are you actually asking me if I would run off with you…?" his eye brow raised questioningly.

"I did say that I cannot be seen with you in the public eye, did I not?" Alois said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Ciel thought more about the question. It was hypothetical. Which somewhat benefits the actor, as well saddened him.

He was looking forward to running off, but the fact that the blond wasn't being serious meant that it also might have saved his reputation.

Then again, this made him think about his priorities.

What meant more to him? His standing? Or his lover's happiness?

He spent his lifetime trying to make his parents proud of him. He was afraid what would happen if this was ruined.

Nonetheless, this was his love. He would be distressed if Alois left his life.

There were no loopholes around this dilemma, like there were in many previous situations the Phantomhive boy has had to face before. In addition, Sebastian was the person who actually helped resolve them.

He was afraid that if he said no, he would hurt the boy and the other would probably never speak to him again. This was a logical fear.

Alois had no idea how he would react if Ciel told him he would not supposedly run off with him. He wanted to remain positive. If Ciel really did love him, he had a good chance.

Alois started speaking. "Ciel, I love you with all my heart. It is a very difficult situation, however. There are so many things I am putting on the line because of this."

The bluenette tilted his head. "Such as?"

Alois frowned. "I cannot tell you what I am risking… It could put both of us in danger."

Ciel nodded. "I guess I can understand."

"Thank you…" the older male said, putting his hands on his hips. "Now Ciel, you seem to have avoided my question. I would really like to know, will you answer?"

Ciel inhaled sharply, then opened his mouth.

"If you know I love you, then you should have predicted my response by now. You don't need to ask me twice. I would run off with you whenever I had the opportunity."

* * *

**A/N: Again, another cliff hanger xD This chapter is probably one of the shorter ones, but I couldn't think of anything to write. So I just started... rambling, I guess.**

**I made a typo. *hopes no one noticed***  
**  
Thanks guys! Reviews are appreciated! I also love constructive reviews!**  
**-Vicky**


	10. (Updates from the author)

I am really sorry for lack of activity.

To be honest, the person I was working on this collab with has practically vanished off the face of the earth…

I shall be re-writing the storyline, most likely by myself.

I am so sorry to those who were waiting for updates.


End file.
